


Go Home Karkat, You're Drunk.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Series: The Clown is Down. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee's dead, Karkat's drunk and sad, No longer gonna be a oneshot, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gamzee, Oneshot, Other, Sadstuck, lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark, it's wet, and it's supposedly cold. Well, maybe to Australian's, but to an Italian this coolness is fairly mild.<br/>Another thing is that you're fairly drunk again, last time you got drunk you sent your beloved Gamzee an unfortunate text message that said in big, bolded, italicized, capital letters;<br/>UR A WZRD HRRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Home Karkat, You're Drunk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchSirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchSirius/gifts).



Thinking back, this probably wasn't the best idea.  
It's dark, it's wet, and it's supposedly cold. Well, maybe to Australian's, but to an Italian this coolness is fairly mild. Another thing is that you're fairly drunk again, last time you got drunk you sent your beloved Gamzee an unfortunate text message that said in big, bolded, italicized, capital letters;  
UR A WZRD HRRY

There was no explanation, but when you came to the next day, Gamzee only responded to people calling them "H'rry", it took you a while before figuring out why, due to your impossible excuse of a hang over.  
Later the same day Gamzee told you that your drunk text was going to be in their year book, you stared at them and they just laughed their strange kookaburra/honk laugh before adding they'd want it on their grave stone when they died.  
You pushed them and told them to "shut the fuck up Gamzee, you're not going to die anytime soon".

You made some good memories at the Makara's house during the past five years, and Gamzee kept their word in their senior yearbook quote. Right under a picture of Gamzee laughing and wearing a shirt of yourself, it said;  
GAMZEE BABARA MAKARA-  
"UR A WZRD HRRY- My (heavily intoxicated) beloved <3 "  
You yelled at them at first out of embarrassment, then hugged them. It showed you how much Gamzee cared. How much Gamzee loved you.

It's so nice knowing they loved you wholly and completely, and didn't want to imagine themselves with anyone but you.  
And you love them all the same.

Eventually you stop in front of the gate and stare into the field of headstones and lights as you walk on the footpath.  
Gamzee's near the back, but you suppose that's good, because then no one can see you.

It takes you a good fifteen minutes of staggering before you get to Gamzee who's just as quiet as they were last time. The flowers though, they were beginning to wilt, but you don't touch any unless they're petal-less. Just like how Gamzee would have wanted it.

You put in the small handful of poppies, Gamzee always loved poppies. You never understood until they explained how their grandpa died in World War 2, so it's like a homage for them to love them so.

Their headstone is beautiful, but so is everything else Gamzee made.  
The headstone was Gamzee's final assessment for their art course, and they passed with flying red and purple colours.  
The headstone was shaped like any other generic headstone, only with a small halo at the top, the base made out of polished black granite.  
Around the inside of the stone is stained coloured glass, each swapping so that red is only touching purple, and purple is only touching red. All placed specifically so it would make the shape of a love heart when light was shone on it.  
Gamzee's picture sat in the middle of the heart shape with the other, currently irrelevant, information underneath.

"Hey Gamzee," you start, doing your best to keep your voice steady as you put the poppies into the little vase. "It's ben a while, I mess- miss you." You continue as you sit down, smiling at the picture of Gamzee's face from when you and the Makara/Peixes went to DisneyLand for Gamzee's graduation.

During the trip, the Makara's weren't wearing their paint, it was strange, but nice to see Gamzee's actual face. The fact that their paint was in the shape of their vitiligo confused you, so when you asked, Gamzee responded with;  
"I'd rather motherfuckers laugh at me for something I can change, than something I can't."

You leaned your head on your hand to feel water, not the rain, but tears. When did you start crying? "Why'd this habben to you Gamz… you had a whoke fucking life…" you reached over and pat the picture of their face, continuing to sit there drunkly sobbing for a good fifteen minutes before sitting back and reading your beloved's headstone.

'Here lies Gamzee Inzumi Babara Makara, a beloved child, sibling, and date-mate.  
Aged 25.  
Born on the fourth of January, 1990.  
Died on the twenty-second of December, 2014.'

You almost start crying out of misery once again as you read the top part before reading a part you made sure Gamzee got on their headstone like they wanted;  
"UR A WZRD HRRY".

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I'm thinking, I should probably write drama movies/stories for a living.


End file.
